


Hello

by StarlightKiller



Category: Spiral - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKiller/pseuds/StarlightKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was leaving to go to college, she would be gone from him, he didn't get to say good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

His breathing was labored. 

His brown eyes scanned the station, panic evident in his eyes.

This was the moment of truth after all.

If he couldn’t stop this, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to do anything again.

Sweat dripped from his forehead.

Then he saw her, boarding her train, that would take her from his life forever.

He had been the one to drive her out of it anyway, hadn’t he?

~Flashback ~  
“Narumi-san!!!” The girl in braids called out to him. He looked at Hizumi and sighed. “Ill be right back.”

The boy just nodded his head and waited.

Ayumu waited for the girl to catch up. He gave her a cold glare. “Im busy. I don’t have time for you right now.”

She gave him that stupid smile. “Well do you think maybe later we could go eat?” Her eyes always held that sparkle. No matter how cruel he was to her, how much he shunned and turned her away.

“No.” With that he turned and walked back to Hizumi, missing the girls eyes drop to the ground, a sad look etched on her face.

~ End flashback~

He should have realized when she started hanging out with other girls, making other friends, that he was loosing her. When she tried to tell him she was leaving for collage soon, he just told her to go away. She just wanted to say good bye. He couldn’t even give her that closure.

He ran as fast as he could, but the doors were closing and he wasn’t even half way across the station.

Her honey eyes stared him down from the other side of the door, tears streaked down her face, yet she still managed to smile.

“Hiyono!” He cried out. Her eyes were sad, but she knew she couldn’t stay, she had to move on with out him. 

He didn’t want her to go. If he could take back everything he had done to shun her, exclude her, not leave her behind, he would take it all back in heartbeat.

But it was too late now.

Her trained pulled from the station, pulling her from his life, and taking his now broken heart with her.

~Flashback~

“Girl.” He called. He knew she was the only one who could get the information he needed.

“Hai Narumi-san?” She gave him a smile. “I need you to get me information.”

“I cant do that right now Narumi-san, I made plans with Kiya-Chan and Hikaru-Kun, if you text me later though, ill be sure to get it to you though!”

~End flashback~

He should have realized then she was pushing herself away from him. So it would be easier to forget him when the time came for her to leave.

He sat on the bench. He knew he could get information another way, but he could never get another heart.


End file.
